


Extra Credit

by the_diggler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Porn, Smut, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling asleep in the middle of Mr. Wesson's pop-quiz, Kevin tries to make up his grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Just some birthday pron for my everlasting Sevin buddy, balder12 ;D

It’s 4:20pm on a Friday afternoon, and Sam Wesson – also known as “Mr. W,” according to the whiteboard on the wall - is sitting behind his desk at the head of his classroom, grading the pop-quizzes from his AP History class while he supervises that afternoon’s Detention. There’s only one student who has had to stay after-school that day, so it’s relatively quiet… but that might also be since the student in question is currently engaging in the very activity he was given detention for. Sam frowns at the sleeping young man, but the boy is oblivious, snoring softly in his seat with his head in his hand.  
  
The huff that escapes Sam’s lips is part chuckle, part sigh as he places Kevin Tran’s half-finished quiz back on the stack with the others. He pointedly clears his throat, the sound loud in the quiet of the near-empty classroom, but Kevin fails to stir. Frown deepening, Sam pushes back his chair, standing up to round his desk.  
  
“Kevin,” he calls quietly as he approaches the sleeping student. “Kevin,” he tries again, leaning forward in front of the boy’s desk so he’s closer to eye-level, but still, Kevin does not wake. “Kevin?”  
  
The boy finally reacts, giggling in his sleep and murmuring nonsense, but his eyes remain closed. Sam huffs another low laugh, shaking his head in amusement, and tries one more time. “Kevin,” he calls softly.  
  
“Mmmm,” Kevin hums, smiling. “Mr. Wesson, _stop_ ,” he moans breathily, and the giggle that follows this time is… unmistakably coy.   
  
Sam freezes, blinking stupidly in surprise. From where he’s standing, leaning over Kevin’s desk, all it takes is a quick glance down to determine _exactly_ what kind of dream Kevin is having. What kind of dream Kevin is having about _him._  
  
Swallowing hard, Sam takes a good step backwards, resolutely crossing his arms and forcing himself to take a deep breath.  
  
“Kevin,” he says sharply.  
  
“Wha--?” Kevin finally startles awake, blinking around in confusion. And it’s painfully obvious the moment Kevin realizes what’s happened when he immediately begins to blush, hunching over himself in his chair. So Sam takes another step back, sitting against the edge of his own desk and giving the boy a second to gather himself.  
  
“What’s going on, Kevin?” he eventually asks. “It’s not like you to fall asleep in class, let alone in the middle of a quiz.”  
  
“I know,” Kevin replies quietly, staring down at his desk. “I’m sorry, Mr. W.”  
  
Sam sighs, his frown softening with concern. “Look Kevin, you’re one of my favorite students. I mean, you never make the mistake of saying ‘ _an_ historic’ instead of ‘ _a_ historic’ and I know adults who still make that mistake.”  
  
Kevin huffs a small laugh at that, grinning briefly. Sam gives him a wry grin in return before turning serious again.  
  
“I also know how hard you work to maintain your GPA. So I know if you’d stayed awake long enough to finish the quiz you would’ve aced it. But as it is, you’ll only get a passing grade,” he explains gently.  
  
Kevin bites his lip at that, gnawing at it in thought for a moment. “Is there any way I can… improve my grade?” he finally asks, gaze flicking up uncertainly under the long fringe of his hair.  
  
It takes a moment for Sam to respond, distracted by the flutter of those dark lashes, but he quickly shakes himself out of it, clearing his throat before he speaks again. “Well, I can’t let you re-take the same test, that wouldn’t be fair. But I suppose we can work out something else,” he nods.  
  
Kevin finally raises his head, a spark of something hopeful in his eyes now. “Something _else_?” he asks, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards, and Sam shifts uncomfortably in response, the curve of Kevin’s lips too similar to what Sam had seen on Kevin’s dreaming face.  
  
“Um…” he stammers distractedly, trying valiantly to ignore the reminder. “Uh, yes, like extra credit or something,” he finally manages to get out.  
  
Kevin stands up out of his chair, that small tilt of a grin stretching across the rest of his mouth with a predatory edge as he slowly approaches Sam’s desk.   “Thank you, Mister Dub. That sounds good. I’ll do anything you want,” he murmurs softly, the hopeful spark in his eyes blossoming into a heated gaze.  
  
“… Kevin?” Sam near whimpers, pinned like a fly by the look in those eyes, and what it might mean.  
  
“You know Mr. Wesson, I like you too,” Kevin purrs, the softness in his voice laced with intent. “You’re _definitely_ my favorite.”  
  
“…Kevin,” Sam tries to warn him off, leaning away and raising his hands defensively in panic.  
  
“In fact, the reason I haven’t been sleeping is because…” Kevin pauses, licking his lips, and Sam eyes are helplessly drawn to them, entranced as they form their next words… “I can’t stop thinking about you. _All night long_.”  
  
“Kevin, stop,” Sam groans, trying to make his voice sound stern, but it comes out shaky, even to his own ears.  
  
“Why?” It’s no surprise Kevin ignores him, still moving closer. “I know you want me too. I see the way you look at me,” Kevin whispers, a mere hand-span away from him now. Sam tries to lean away even further, closing his hands around Kevin’s arms to keep him back.  
  
“Look, Kevin, I’m flattered, really,” he chokes out. “But this is inappropriate,” he explains, gentle but admonishing.  
  
Kevin’s pout is too affected to be one of genuine disappointment though. “Is it the age difference?” he asks, still pushing forward against Sam’s hold, almost as if he’s enjoying the strength of Sam’s grip on his arms. “I’m legal. And you’re not _that_ much older.”  
  
“But I’m still _your teacher_ ,” Sam answers, desperation in his voice.  
  
“So teach me,” Kevin smirks, leaning close enough to breathe the words right into Sam’s mouth. “Show me what it’s like to be with _a man_ ,” he whispers, eyes full of guileful innocence… and yet the hand that cups around Sam’s crotch is anything but.  
  
It’s right about now that Sam should show some outrage at the boldness of Kevin’s actions. At the very least, he should be surprised at the confidence in Kevin’s touch, shocked at the sureness of his grip. But mostly Sam is ashamed, amazed, and _overwhelmed_ by how hard he already is – and after only a mere few heated looks and some weighted innuendo - pulsing against that perfect pressure as he gasps and thrusts helplessly into it.  
  
Kevin instantly tightens his grip in response, encouraged by Sam’s reaction, his hot, excited breaths panting across Sam’s open mouth. And as Kevin slowly begins rubbing him, pumping him through his pants, Sam can’t help the sounds that spill past his lips, desperate and full of _want._ Because yes, Sam wants this too. No matter how hard he’d tried to ignore it, the fact is, when Kevin called him on it, Sam couldn’t even _pretend_ to deny it. And now that Kevin is practically in his arms, promising him sweet relief from all that _want_ with the perfect friction of his hand… Sam can no longer pretend anything otherwise.  
  
It’s written all over his face, in the needy grasp of his hands around Kevin’s arms, the greedy thrusts of his hips against Kevin’s palm, escaping his throat in groans and gasps and half-strangled pleas for more. And when Kevin jumps up on his toes, leveling himself to where Sam is sitting on the edge of his desk, Sam can actually _feel_ the triumphant smirk of Kevin’s lips, curling against his own.  
  
Sam cannot hold back any longer. His restraint had already begun to crack at the first press of Kevin’s palm, but at the teasing graze of Kevin’s lips against his own the dam finally breaks, all that pent-up desire washing through him and obliterating the last remnants of his self-control. He _devours_ Kevin’s mouth, crushing him close and greedily swallowing down every helpless, needy whimper coaxed from Kevin’s lips.  
  
Kevin is _far_ from helpless against Sam’s attack though. As if the sound of his moans alone weren’t enough to set _any_ man on fire. But the fervor with which he meets every press of Sam’s lips rivals Sam’s own, tongues and teeth battling as his knowing and eager grip works Sam to nearly painful, throbbing fullness.

Suddenly Kevin breaks the kiss, pushing Sam back just far enough to scrabble frantically at his belt, unzipping his fly and pushing down his pants to release his now _dripping_ hard cock. Kevin pauses when he sees the size of it, an involuntary moan escaping his throat as he all but pants at it, and then he’s reaching for it, with trembling hands, his fingers finally betraying a sense of trepidation as he tentatively traces Sam’s length.  
  
But no, it’s not trepidation Kevin’s hands shake with. It’s awe, _want,_ because the next second Kevin’s fingers close around him again, with a sure, pumping grip. And the groan that escapes Sam then feels like it’s been wrenched from his lungs, entirely against his will. He barely even registers Kevin grabbing onto the front of his shirt, dragging him off the edge of his desk and leading him around it with slow shuffling steps, pulling him forward with every firm tug on his dick.  
  
Sam should be embarrassed by the way he pants after the boy, allowing himself to be led by the cock to god-knows-where, turned completely around with his slacks hanging off his hips and halfway to the point of no return. But when the backs of his knees hit his desk chair, there’s nowhere else to go but down, collapsing back into it. And even as he falls, Kevin is sinking to his knees on the floor in front of him, licking his lips as he leans forward to take Sam in his mouth.  
  
Kevin doesn’t waste any time teasing Sam. In one, big gulp, he takes as much as he can, as fast as he can, as if he might lose the chance otherwise. It’s not an unfounded concern. Although most of the staff and students usually leave early on Fridays to get a start on the weekend, there’s still a few stragglers around. And the loud, nearly _inhuman_ noise Sam makes as Kevin sucks him down has Sam glancing furtively at the classroom door, shoving a fist in his mouth in an attempt to stifle any more sounds he makes.  
  
It barely works. Sam can’t help himself. Kevin devours his cock with the same ferocity as he did Sam’s lips, sloppy and without finesse, but with a heated determination that soon has Sam thrusting up into Kevin’s mouth for more. Helpless to the suction of those sweet, _wet_ lips, Sam is unable to even keep up the _pretense_ of checking the door.  
  
Then suddenly, as abruptly as he’d sucked Sam down, Kevin stops. Standing up, he leans back to sit on the edge of Sam’s desk, uniform pants already unzipped and tangled at his knees, pumping himself with the kind of steady ease that tells Sam he’s been doing so for a while now. But then Kevin stops that as well… only to kick off his pants the rest of the way and sprawl back across the desk, spreading open his legs and exposing himself completely. And as he resumes his rhythm, he uses his other hand to unbutton his shirt, loosening his school tie and baring even more skin for Sam to see.  
  
Sam’s breathing becomes considerably more labored as he watches, clenching the arms of his chair so hard it begins to creak under his grip. Not that Sam notices. Once Kevin’s done with his tie, his hand keeps moving upwards, fingers pushing past his own lips to suck them wet, and Sam’s dick _throbs_ with the knowledge of what that smirking mouth feels like. When Kevin’s fingers emerge again, spit-slick and shiny, Sam is utterly transfixed, hypnotized by their slow path downward, but a little too dazed to fully consider their destination, until finally Kevin is pressing them against his entrance, circling it gently.  
  
Sam’s breath is punched out of him them, rushing out of his lungs with a startled grunt like he’d taken an actual blow. And before he even has a chance to recover, Kevin pushes his fingers _in_ , neck stretching like some kind of goddamn swan as he throws his head back with a sighing moan.  
  
Sam barely breathes at all as Kevin thrusts those digits inside himself, just _taking_ them with that same kind of ease that tells Sam he’s done this _many_ times before – and that’s when Sam finally loses it, lunging out of his chair with a snarl. “Is this what you do when everyone’s asleep? Touch yourself? Play with yourself? _All night long?_ ” he growls.  
  
Kevin nods, still pumping himself. “I touch myself, and think about _you_ ,” he gasps.  
  
Sam growls, smacking Kevin’s hand away from his cock and gripping it himself, pumping it roughly and twisting deftly with his wrist. Kevin cries out, his legs jerking apart even wider as his whole body spasms at the treatment, fingers finally losing their rhythm inside himself. Another snarl as Sam rips himself away for a moment, scrabbling through the depths of his briefcase to retrieve a squashed tube of lube. And soon, Sam is replacing Kevin’s fingers with his own larger ones, working him open as he writhes helplessly on the desk.  
  
“ _God_ ,” Sam groans at the wanton display.  
  
“Mr. W, _please_ ,” Kevin whimpers, squeezing and thrusting against his hands.  
  
“Yeah,” Sam nods, removing them. “Yeah.”  
  
Papers and pens fall to the floor as Sam pulls Kevin off the desk, flipping him around and bending him over it. Another hurried moment to fish a condom out of his wallet and squeeze out the last of the lube, and then his hands are gripping that soft, smooth ass, pushing in with much more urgency than he probably should for someone his size.  
  
But again, Kevin just _takes_ it. Even though he groans like he’s half-dying from the stretch, the other half obviously revels in the burn, wants it and needs it like breathing. Sam curses all the way in, and when he’s finally balls deep, he has to suck down deep, shaky breaths, trying to pull himself together when he’s so clearly on the verge of falling apart.  
  
But Kevin can’t see that, face pressed into the pile of pop-quizzes on the desk, and he wriggles impatiently on Sam’s dick, mewling and begging Sam to “Fuck me, _please_.”  
  
And there’s really no point in fighting it anymore. Sam fucks him. Sam fucks him _good._  
  
He tries to be careful at first, give Kevin some time to adjust to the size of him, but Kevin doesn’t seem to need it, pushing back on him, slick and open. So he doesn’t hold back anymore, gripping Kevin’s hips tight and fucking into him steady and hard.  
  
“God, Kevin,” Sam groans. “You feel so good, so perfect on my cock.”  
  
“Go deeper!” Kevin gasps. “ _Deeper!_ ”  
  
The sound that punches out of Sam’s chest then is more a sob than a grunt, a frenzied and incredulous sound, as he works his hips to give Kevin exactly what he wants.  
  
Kevin cries out when he gets it, bucking with pleasure at the shift, and Sam aims for that spot again and again, driving into it mercilessly until Kevin is gasping with every breath. More quizzes scatter to the floor as Kevin writhes beneath him, crumpling and tearing paper as he scrabbles at the desk for purchase.  
  
Sam grabs at Kevin’s wrists, wrenching them away from the desk and pinning them behind Kevin’s back before he does any more damage. It’s a struggle, with the way Kevin is twisting and writhing beneath him. But then Kevin mindlessly grabs onto Sam’s tie where the end of it is hanging over his hands, brushing over his wrists with Sam’s every thrust, and the solution presents itself. Sam yanks the tie off his neck altogether, looping it around Kevin’s wrists and pulling it tight.  
  
“Oh God, yes! _Yes!_ ” Kevin screams, his bound wrists serving as reins as well as restraints, allowing Sam to pound into him, hard and fast and all that much deeper. “I’m going to come! Fuck! I’m going to come!”  
  
“Come on, baby, do it. Come for me,” Sam hisses. And just like that, Kevin comes, untouched, spraying all over Sam’s desk from the force of Sam’s cock alone.  
  
“Jesus,” Sam bites out, and just like that he’s coming as well, pulsing deep and hot inside Kevin’s still clenching hole.  
  
Long minutes later, while Sam is still buried inside Kevin’s body and unwilling to move anywhere else, Kevin pulls his unfinished pop-quiz from underneath himself, now covered in the spatter of his come.  
  
“So what’s my grade _now_?” he asks, smirking over his shoulder.  
  
Sam huffs a breathless laugh. “I’d say that was definitely worth an A plus,” he grins, nuzzling behind Kevin’s ear.  
  
Kevin giggles, squirming his head away. “Mr. W, _stop_ ,” he moans, giggling again.  
  
“ _Kevin_ ,” Sam murmurs teasingly, nuzzling behind his other ear.  
  
“ _Mr. Dub!_ ” Kevin exclaims, wriggling in protest.  
  
“Kevin!” Sam barks, sharp in his ear.  
  
“Wha--?” Kevin jolts awake, nearly falling out of his chair when he sees Mr. Wesson hovering over him, face full of concern.  
  
“You fell asleep again,” Sam frowns reproachfully, straightening up and folding his arms across his chest.  
  
“I did?” Kevin squeaks. “Crap,” he curses when he realizes the state of his crotch, instinctively hunching over himself to try and hide it. “I’m sorry,” he offers sheepishly.  
  
“It’s alright, Kevin,” Sam sighs, walking back to his desk. “Unlike most of my students, I know if _you’re_ falling asleep in class, it’s because you really need it.”  
  
“I really do,” Kevin blurts, eyeing his teacher’s retreating form with longing.  
  
“Well, you can go home now. Detention’s over,” Sam says, sitting down at his desk and picking up the next pop-quiz to grade.  
  
“Thank you, Mr. Wesson,” Kevin says, scrambling out of his chair and using his bag to cover his pants as he heads for the door.  
  
“Just don’t let happen again, or I’ll have to give you another detention,” Sam waves him off.  
  
“Sure thing, Mr. Dub. I’ll keep that in mind,” Kevin says, grinning slyly to himself at the thought.

  
  
  
_~ the end…? or should we go deeper?_  
  
  
“CUT! That’s a wrap!” Chuck calls out, and the set springs into a flurry of motion around him, scattered applause and congratulations directed at him and the stars of today’s scene. Chuck waits for the photographer to take a few last shots of Sam and Kevin on the come-spattered desk, before standing up and approaching the actors.  
  
“Hey guys, great work,” Chuck says as they pull apart, an assistant handing them some towels to wipe themselves off.  
  
“Yeah, sorry I didn’t pull out for the come shot, guys. I don’t know what happened,” Sam says ruefully.  
  
“It’s cool, Sam. It’s not the end of the world if we change things up every now and then,” Chuck shrugs.  
  
“I liked the change,” Kevin chimes in. “I thought it was hot.”  
  
A somewhat dopey smile spreads across Sam’s face at that. “Yeah?” he says, a little breathlessly.  
  
“Yeah,” Kevin grins, giving Sam a wink before he turns and heads for the showers.  
  
A soon as he’s out of earshot, Chuck turns to Sam, wide-eyed. “Holy crap, Sam!”  
  
“Yeah,” Sam echoes, eyes still watching Kevin.  
  
“I mean, you made Kevin Tran scream. _Kevin Tran_. He hasn’t done that since… _ever!_ ” Chuck flusters.  
  
“I know,” Sam grins, still dopey. He’s watched all of Kevin’s videos, over and over again. So he knows that while Kevin is usually pretty vocal during a scene, he’s rarely ever a screamer. But then again, when Sam was watching those videos, he was paying very close attention to what Kevin seemed to like, working out exactly which buttons to push to drive him wild, and to finally get to do it was better than he ever hoped or imagined it would be.  
  
“Becky’s going to froth when she sees this footage,” Chuck says, and Sam snaps back to attention.  
  
“Hey Chuck, _please_ make sure she doesn’t tell anyone I requested this scene with Kevin. _Especially_ not him,” Sam pleads, giving Chuck his best puppy-dog eyes.  
  
“Yeah, sure thing, Sam. Don’t worry about it,” Chuck grins.  
  
Sam exhales in relief. The last thing he wants is to come across as a creeper. He’s worked hard to get on Kevin Tran’s radar, and he’s only just getting started.  
  
  
  
_~ end NOW? or dream within a dream within a dream?_  
  
  
Osric: Jared! Stop sending me links to Sevin porn or I will break your other shoulder too!  
  
Jared: *lols*  
  
  
_~ fin. for real._  



End file.
